L'amour et La Haine
by mafuyu no dance
Summary: Four times Alice hated Francis, and one time she actually liked him. gen!flip, slice of life!au. Same verse as "A brother's duty"


1.

They had decided to play pirates, well Alice decided to play pirates, and her sister's were stuck playing with her. And so far, they weren't being very good pirates, Allison was questioning everything her "captain" told her, and Madeleine was torn between listening to Alice or siding with Allison, so she was just on the verge of crying, her stuffed bear, Kumajirou held to her chest.

"Bonjour mon petit Alice, and Alice's sisters, Allison and Madeleine, what are you three playing?" At the sound of Francis' voice, Alice felt her mood go from bad to worse. Stupid Francis.

Plus, if Francis was there, than Gilbert and Isabella were there, and not far off was Lovina, and Lovina was mean. But, more importantly, Gilbert was there, and Madeleine never acted "right" when he was around. Usually she became even quieter, and he would always smile and hug her and Alice absolutely hated that.

"We're playing pirates, and no you can't play." Alice retorted before turning back to her sisters, and she frowned even more at the defiant look on Allison's face, this was going to be harder than she wanted it to be.

"Why can't we play? Besides, you girls always play pirates wrong anyways, I mean, girls aren't captains or anything, they're the _wenches_." At Gilbert's words, Isabella pushed her friend playfully.

"No they're not, they can be awesome captains!" For once, Isabella was siding with Alice, which was very rare, seeing as she usually sided with what Gilbert or Francis said, so this was a victory for Alice.

"Oui oui, if you want to play pirates though, I can be a captain, and you can be my wench, Alice~." Francis said, and Gilbert laughed at the statement and Isabella gave a snicker of some sort, her attention already far off, wondering where Lovina was.

Alice could feel her anger boiling at that comment. She was a proper pirate lady, not some _wench_! "Shut up, Francis!" And with that, Alice tackled the other to the ground, her small fists swinging as she hit the other.

"Not my face, not my face!" Francis whined as the girl swung at him, he tried to get her off of him, but he knew it wasn't going to work very well.

Alice hated her "Friends", especially Francis.

2.

It was Alice's 7th birthday, and she was having the best sleep over ever. Or it would've been if she didn't have to invite Isabella and Lovina. It wasn't that she hated them now, it's just that Lovina was rather mean.

"Stupid," Lovina mumbled as Isabella painted her toenails. By the end of the night, Alice was sure that she was going to hate the phrase stupid almost as much as she hated Francis.

"Let's tell secrets!" Allison's loud voice rang through the room as she interrupted whatever Alice was trying to do. It wasn't as important as telling stupid secrets.

"No!" Lovina and Alice shouted at the same time, glancing at each other, there was a moment of mutual understanding, before they looked away.

Allison, of course, ignored the two's protests and started, "telling secrets", anyways, whether or not they were about her. "The other day, I saw Gilbert kiss Maddie, on the cheek and on the li–" Madeleine shoving her stuffed bear in her sister's face cut off this secret. She was probably attempting to smother her sister, not that anyone really blamed her though.

"Oh, I remember Gil was telling Francis and I about it. He said that Maddie had very soft skin~." Isabella piped up, and the look Madeleine threw at the other was one that could kill. That didn't mean that it had any affect on the Spanish girl as she just smiled.

Alice could feel her eye twitching just a bit. She hated Gilbert. Almost as much as she hated Francis. When she opened her mouth to berate the German, she stopped when her younger brother opened the door to her room, his pet snake wrapped around his neck.

"Hey there Jack, what brings you here?" Alice asked, trying to ignore Feliciana freaking out at the snake. Hell, Alice, Allison, and Madeleine were the only ones really used to seeing the creature, since it lived there with them.

"My new friend doesn't like Monty," Jack said as he moved to sit next to his sister, the snake still resting on his shoulders.

It was hard for Jack to make friends here, mostly because he only came when their parents came, otherwise he spent most of his time in Australia studying ecosystems or whatever their parents did.

"A new friend? What's his name?" Alice asked as she inched away from her brother and his snake just a bit. Sure, she loved her brother and everything, and yes she was used to his snake, but it still freaked her out just a bit.

"Mathéo At that name, Alice's face paled considerably. It wasn't that she didn't like Mathéo, he was a rather nice boy, very polite, and always knew when to speak and when not to. It was the thought of who his brother was. Plus wherever Mathéo was, Francis wasn't far behind.

And Alice's suspicions were correct, because not even five minutes came Francis, and Gilbert, dragging Mathéo along with him. "Jack, you can't just leave your new friend alone~." Francis chirped.

At the sight of her two best friends, Isabella moved over to them, leaving Lovina behind to comfort a still scared, Feliciana.

"No, I don't want to play with him. He's boring and he doesn't like Monty." Jack said, lifting up the snake's head to show to Francis.

As soon as Francis saw the snake, he took a step back, or rather, over to Alice. "Mon petit Alice, how come you didn't invite me to your slumber party? I'm wonderful at parties, Maman taught me all of the right things to do, isn't that right Mathéo?" Francis gave a glance to his younger brother who only shook his head in response. Grimacing a bit, Francis brushed the other off.

While Alice opened her mouth to say something, her mother appeared in the door way, "Francis, I asked your mother and she said it's fine if you and Mathéo spend the night, same with Gilbert." At that, Isabella clapped and Alice groaned.

She hated Francis, and now she was starting to feel some type of hate for her mom.

3.

"Look, Francis, we're not going to get any work done if you– Get your hand from there right _now_ you bloody frog."

Alice hated her life. She hated life science, she hated their teacher, and she hated Francis. It was the stupid teacher's entire fault that they were working together. She hated when the teachers felt the need to assign partners themselves. She didn't want to work with Francis. That was actually the opposite of what she wanted to do.

"But Alice, we're studying how _l'amour_, so I feel as if I must instruct you in the bet–" Francis was cut off when Alice pushed him away.

"You're barely 12, what on earth do you know about 'l'amour'?" Alice mocked the other as she turned back to open the book, "And besides, that has _nothing_ to do with our project, Francis."

"Ah, but I know a lot, and besides, who are you to judge when you've never even kissed someone?" A smirk crossed Francis face as he saw the reaction on Alice's face. No words were needed for him to know that he struck a nerve in girl.

"What does it matter? I'm not someone who is just going to kiss _anyone_, unlike you. I'm saving my first kiss for someone special." Like Wang Yao, an 8th grader who Alice had a rather large crush on.

"Ah, you're so idealistic, it's cute~" Francis said before draping an arm over Alice's shoulder and pulling her closer, "It's so hard to find girls like you who are willing to wait for their Prince Charming. Or maybe, they all just see me as their Prince Charming~."

Whatever thoughts Francis had in his mind were cut off when Alice gave him a swift elbow to the stomach. Bending over the table, he held onto his stomach, gasping. Alice didn't pay it any mind because while he was down, he'd be up in a minute or so, bothering the girl again and not working on their project. When he didn't get up though, that struck some curiosity in Alice.

Had she hit Francis too hard and actually hit him in his kidney? That wouldn't do any good if she actually did, because then he would pee blood and die (she learned that piece of information from a discovery channel show), and she could feel herself begin to panic.

"Bloody hell, Francis, are you okay?" She bent down as well to check to see if her French friend was okay. This wasn't good at all, how was she going to explain to his parents that she killed their oldest son?

However, all of Alice's worries were cut short when she felt lips against hers. She could taste coffee and something else that she wasn't quite sure of. Then it hit her like a speeding truck. Francis was kissing her. That bloody, stupid, frog, was kissing her.

"Get out! Get out get out, I hate you, go die!" Alice's loud voice filled the Kirkland house as she hit the other, swinging at him as best she could while he got his stuff up and headed to the door.

Francis Bonnefoy stole her first kiss. Alice _really_ hated Francis. And she hated their life science teacher. But she mostly hated Francis.

4.

Freshmen year, a time to start out new, make new friends, and pick up new hobbies. At least, that's what Alice wanted hers to be, but so far, she was stuck in homeroom with Francis once again.

Not just homeroom, but her math class, and her history class. She was going to kill him by the end of the school year, there was no doubt about it. She was going to grab him by his "golden, bouncy, locks", and pull until she has a nice fist full of it.

That would be almost as satisfying as the time she got gum in his hair and he had to cut it. Nothing would ever be more satisfying than that.

"Alice, mon amour, let's eat lunch together, my cook packed a wonderful lun–" Francis' words were cut short when he actually looked at Alice.

Her usually messed up pigtails were straight and hanging at full length, mid back, she was wearing just a hint of make up, and her uniform skirt was rolled up. If it was possible, Francis had fallen deeper in love with her. However, he wasn't going to say anything like that, but rather something creepy.

"My, my, my, what you lack in the chest area, you make up for with those legs." There. That was something that was _always_ appropriate to say.

"Shut up, Francis," Alice could feel her eye twitch as she fiddled with one of the ribbons in her hair, before dropping her hand, "And no, I'm not going to eat lunch with you, I would _never_ eat lunch with you." She then moved her hands to smooth out her skirt.

"Ah, but you're going to eat lunch with someone, so I will come along." Francis' words only made Alice want to kill him even more than usual, which meant, to Francis, that he was doing his job.

"No, you are not coming with me, because it is a lunch _date_." As she said those words, Alice regretted it, and she needed to cover her tracks, fast, "And since you're all for _l'amour_, you can't interrupt it."

"But, I'll be supervising your little date so that he keeps his hands to himself," Francis said before draping an arm around Alice's shoulder.

Alice _was_ going to elbow him in the stomach, but she stopped when she saw her "date". Wang Yao. The guy she had been crushing on since forever.

"Ah, are you ready to go eat?" Yao asked, scratching his head. He hadn't expected to see Alice with anyone else, especially with Francis Bonnefoy of all people.

"Ah…yeah, let me t just tell my _friend_, that I have to go." Alice gave Yao a shy smile before turning to try and pry Francis arm off of her.

"Before you go, mon amour, there is one thing I must see," And with those words, Francis reached forward and lifted up Alice's skirt, revealing a pair of light pink panties.

Alice hated Francis. She hated him more than anyone else could even think of hating him. She didn't notice Yao taking a step back before turning and heading down the hall, as she hit Francis and screamed at him. God, she hated Francis.

5.

A dinner under the stars, on the roof. This was Alice's idea of romantic, it had always been, and she had made the mistake of telling Francis.

He did a good job with his, and for a first date, it wasn't too bad.

"How do you like it, Alice?" It was weird, hearing him not call her by some pet name in French or something, but rather her name. She liked the way it sounded.

"I like it a lot," She said, one of her hands moving to play with one of her pigtails. She couldn't really find the right words to say or anything.

"I did it for you, you know, since you _finally_ gave me a chance, I wanted to make it something you wouldn't ever forget." Okay, now that was sweet, and Alice could feel her cheeks heat up at his words.

Sometimes, Francis wasn't so bad. And sometimes, she didn't hate him. Sometimes, she actually liked him. A lot.


End file.
